shoot—straight at the sky
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Her resolve was like steel. Not even the Gods would stand in her way. —Yona/Hak


**Shoot—Straight at the Sky**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Prompt: "This is my kingdom."**

 **Summary: Her resolve was like steel. Not even the Gods would stand in her way. —Yona/Hak**

* * *

 **Part I**

* * *

Fire. The ships were on fire, crumbling, with ashes that stung the surface of the water. It was heavy in the night, with darkness that didn't thread deep into the horizon, and blistering tongues of fire burned—lighting too much and scorching too much.

Yun. Her dear, beautiful Yun, injured on the floorboards of the ship. Dirt marred onto his skin, his eyes—his eyes were crystalline, too deep with fear and etched with something more than hope. Even with the wig, the thick kimono with a tightly wounded obi, he stood up with unsteady feet.

Her scalp stung, inflamed patches of skin that covered a small amount of her skull and her fingers were raw.

Faintly, she could hear Yun screaming that Kum-Ji was on the other ship, Jae-ha running on after him, her fists clenched. They were winning, she _knew_ they were winning and somehow that didn't seem satisfactory—it was in her blood. She could hear roaring, screaming and she was spiraling into the world of madness.

It was a curl, a burning in her blood—it was alluring.

Kum-Ji.

The man, her teeth gritted at the mere thought of his face, she could still feel his slimy hands, grasping onto a chunk of red hair that brushed her forehead, her scalp throbbing and—a breath shuddered from her lungs. Echoing off of her ribs and shaking her to the very depths of her feet, the air was thick with smoke.

Human-trafficking.

Those girls, those poor girls—her eyes burned brightly, like a pit of fire, growing, accumulating into a ring of burning flames—a meteorite, unyielding and slamming against the Earth with no fear and no hesitance.

She ran.

Yona heard in the wind, the sound of Jae-Ha, is sharp intake, his heavy breathing, and his hiss when his body enveloped into the water, splashing, damaging the calamity and balance of the ocean.

"—the soaring dragon can't fly in water, can it?" Keum-Ji spat, his eyes were dark, bare behind thin brows and a tight grin that was more feral than intimidating.

Running.

She was running.

Her heart thumping rapidly in her chest, the wind like ice and she's running faster. She grabbed her bow and arrow that was lying on the ground. Her feet pivoted, turning on her heels, she slid, her feet squeaking harshly, and she ran.

Kept running.

She saw him. She saw Kum-Ji, with his arm pulled back on his bow and arrow. He was aiming, aiming at Jae-Ha.

 _Her Jae-Ha._

He was aiming at her _Jae-Ha._ With the intent to kill, to have those gorgeous eyes of his roll back—he was going to _murder_ her dragon.

Yona's blood began to boil. Her nerves were twitching, fire heating, scalding the sides of her face, her hands steady and strong as the ocean beneath her. Ash and lava could've spewed from volcanoes, but she was rooted the ship—heat, white, bright burning heat that sent her in flames.

 _She would destroy him._

She grabbed her arrow and pulled it on the string, straightening her spine, adjusting her shoulder accordingly and aimed.

Kum-Ji could feel it. Blood lust, so heavy, it was directed towards him, it consumed the air, it was choking him. His lungs were frozen he couldn't breathe. He looked around frantically, dark orbs heavy and deep—searching for the direction.

 _Someone was aiming at him._

His eyes caught on to something so bright, so vivid wavering in the wind—so _red._

 _She was just a little girl!_

He shouldn't feel scared—shouldn't feel terrified.

He'd seen red hair like that. He's seen it in Hiryuu's castle, it was for a moment, and her hair glistened from the sun, wavering brightly like a beacon—that red hair of hers.

Her name was…

 _Princess Yona._

Yona released the arrow.

The arrow flew, cut the air like a knife, and it was so quite that the sounds of the gentle waves were almost deafening. The arrow struck Kum-Ji's chest, her heartbeat was roaring her ears, and a smile of satisfaction filled her face, as the area around her grew quiet.

It was so deafeningly quiet, that she could hear the sound of the wind.

Kum-Ji fell out of the boat and into the water.

The wind howled, wavering her clothes in the direction of the north. The hair brushed her eyes, shielding her satisfied look that glazed her eyes. The sun was coming up, burning the ocean with gold and sapphire.

 _Father._

Images of Yona's father flashed, his smile, his laugh—

Thee girls that were sitting on the boat looked at her, they looked at how tall and proud she was standing—how strong she was, Shin-ah and Yona—watching how the sun filtered into the boats.

Hak.

Hak was looking at her with wide eyes. Wide blue eyes that watched unflinchingly at how bright her red hair burned in the rising sun. He watched with pride, with awe, with something hot that lurched in his lower stomach.

Yona closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry father. But I will pick up a weapon to protect my kingdom._

* * *

 **Part II**

* * *

The sun glimmered brightly in the sky that was cotton blue and without a cloud in sight. Yona wouldn't lie, she was exhausted, the bruises on her face were throbbing, but she was happy and she couldn't remove the smile from her face even if she tried.

 _It's warm._

"—enough alcohol for you and us to get drunk!" Captain Gi-Gang's voice was kind with the usual deep undertones of smugness. Her pipe was removed from her lips, the aged eyes of hers crinkled at the sides.

One of her men's laughed, "Oi! Yun go make some snacks."

The peach-colored boy bristled, red hues brushing his cheeks, "I'm not your wife! All of you are injured, should you really be _drinking_ —"

The man laughed again, he threw his arm over his shoulders, "Kid, it's tradition. After a victor, we drink till we can't drank anymore!"

"Oh?" Hak smirked at the man, "I like the way you think."

Yona closed her eyes and laughed.

—

"Its quiet," She said, walking through town gave her time to reflect on her journey, "I hope I did something to help this town."

The sun was warm, her bruises were throbbing, but the air was clean and she felt good.

 _Father, have I become stronger?_

Yona looked around, she barely remembered getting her and she nearly slapped herself. Sighing, she fisted her hands in her dress, "If I don't get back soon, they're going to start to worry—especially Hak."

She turned around, red hair brushing the damaged cheeks and she started to jog back, turning on her heel sharply, she didn't see the figure in front of her, and she walked straight into his chest.

The broad chest put pressure on her tender head wound from Keum-Ji's rough tugging, she fell back with a stagger, her knees on the ground and she hissed.

"I-I'm sorry," She whispered, her voice quiet enough so the man wouldn't hear her pained wounds, her eyes closed.

The man's voice was quiet and warm, like bright sunlight, he leant her his hand in front of her, "N-No, it's fine. I wasn't looking."

 _This voice…_

Yona opened her eyes—amethyst orbs widening, she _knew_ that hand, she _knew_ that voice and she could feel her heart stopping.

Carefully, she looked up, shocked purple orbs locked onto stunned emeralds.

 _Soo-Won._

Soo-Won's voice was the same gentle and quiet light that filtered throughout the area, "Yona…am I dreaming?"

But there was something in his eyes, something in his eyes that made her want to turn tail and run—and scream, Gods, she would scream until her throat was raw. Hak—she needed Hak, her fingers were trembling, but she would not cry, she would not—she _couldn't_ —

He continued, "Of course not, Hak—Hak kept you safe. He would."

She killed Kum-Ji, not even a day ago, she stood up, her eyes were guarded and she watched him like a feral beast—one move and she'd—she didn't know what she would do.

"I came to investigate because I heard of Yang Keum-Ji the lord of Awa was conducting illegal business with another country—"

"I didn't ask," Yona interjected, her voice was cold and she tried to get a grip on her emotions before she started to sob, because she can still remember this little boy, the same little boy that would hold her hand and sleep with her.

Soo-Won was a taken back, his eyes widened, his eyebrows raised, and inhaled before he replied lightly, "I—I know, do you know…of him?" He looked at her shrewdly, the bruises on her cheeks, the scratches on her hands and legs.

Yona straightened her shoulders, her mind blank with every word she spoke, and "Kum-Ji is no more."

She raised her thumb to wipe a dried cut on her left cheek.

The implications were enough to feel the icy shock that singed his nervous system.

Soo-won turned his slightly, his eyes were guarded, and he spoke in his bright tone, "You—"

It was the sound of heavy footsteps; the sound of metal clanging that had her stiffening.

"Lord Soo-won!"

 _Joo-Doh._

Yona turned around and was about to start running—the sting of betrayal made her heart shudder.

Soo-Won grabbed her shoulder, tugged her underneath her robes, her head slamming against his chest—she could feel his heartbeat.

His calm heartbeat could _never_ compare to the painful throbbing inside her chest.

"Ah, General Joo-Doh." Soo-Won greeted.

"Please your highness, do not disappear like this."

"I apologize," A pause, "It's exciting to be in a new city."

Joo-Doh's eyebrow twitched, "Exciting? Is that why you're hiding a woman under your robe?"

Yona was tense—so tense she could be a statue.

Soo-Won laughed bashfully, "Don't be so crude, General."

"Where you flirt with women is your business, but in the middle of a secret reconnaissance mission isn't the time!"

He waved it off, "Fine, fine. I'll send her away."

The glint of his heavily jeweled guard of his sword caught her eye, and if it was any more possible, she stiffened, her heart thrumming her ears, slowly, sluggishly she grabbed the handle—Soo-won's hand snapped onto her wrist.

It was a firm, yet gentle hold.

So gentle that she could break it and so firm he could snap her wrist.

"What happened to Kum-Ji?"

"According to some sources, some pirates attacked him—he was killed."

Soo-Won was quiet, "And no one was hurt?"

She didn't hear anything.

"That's good—I'll have to thank the pirates."

"Thank them?" Joo-Doh was incredulous.

"We will overlook this incident,"

Yona resisted the urge to look at him, surprise gliding over grey-purple orbs.

"Who will succeed Yang Kum-Ji?"

"I'll decide after we return to the capital," Soo-Won replied, he tightened his grip on her, the robe covering her brightly colored hair and she felt her heart squeeze. "Is that all General?"

He huffed, "Do as you please!"

He walked away the other soldiers following him. When Soo-won was certain that the guards had left he turned her around and asked somberly, "Do you want to kill me?"

Her eyes widened.

"Of course you do, but I cannot die yet." Soo-Won was looking at the birds that fluttered in the air and Yona pulled herself out of his grip, releasing the hold on his sword and she stood back. "There is something I must do."

 _Something I must do?_

Her heart was breaking. Breaking and breaking and she wanted to cry, cry till her eyes fell out.

But this was the man who killed her father in cold-blood, this was the man that tried to have her killed; this was the man who cut her off and threw her to the side.

 _This was the same man that abandoned Hak and her._

 _This was not the man she fell in love with._

Yona's eyes were fire, burning and burning like hell's gates, and she burned with flames that could never be extinguished, she replied, her voice was ice, cold and sharp like the wind—a complete contradiction to the rage in her eyes, "You're right."

"You will not die," Yona straightened her shoulders, her heart breaking with every word, she looked at him directly in his eyes, "At least not yet."

Soo-Won couldn't feel his fingers, never, never had he ever seen her look like—look like _that._ Her eyes were burning with fires; they looked as if they would devour him, swallowing him into the pits of hell.

 _Because if Hak doesn't get to you first—you will die by my hands._

She continued, her hands were scalding, she didn't know _what_ she wanted to do, "You made the mistake of not killing me, when you had the chance."

 _Stronger._

 _Stronger_

 _She had to get stronger._

His heart thumped in aguish.

Soo-won's jade orbs were impossibly wide. He whispered brokenly, "When I had the chance?"

Yona's purple orbs steeled over into lavender, "I _will_ take my kingdom back."

His heart froze.

She turned her back towards him and walked away, "I _will_ remove you from the throne."

Another step.

"Hak is with me."

Another step.

"You will die by _our_ hands."

Run.

She ran away from Soo-Won. She ran away from the man that murdered her father. She ran away from her first love—she ran away from _him._ Her heart was trembling. Shaking and breaking—like her mother's vase that shattered, shards stuck in her hands and she couldn't _breathe._

She ran until she was sure was safe, she stopped behind a tree, kneeled onto the ground, and she sobbed.

Yona sobbed.

She sobbed heart-wrenching sobs that shook the very foundations of her soul.

 _It hurts._

 _It hurts so much!_

* * *

 **Part III**

* * *

Hak heard her. He heard cries. He could feel the agony she must be in, and so, he ran. He ran until his legs were burning, till his lungs were burning, and limbs shaking. Fear. So thick and heady that he was so hyperaware of the environment around him. The thick foliage. The water dripping off the leaves—

 _Princess!_

 _Yona! Where are you?_

 ** _Please—_** _be okay._

He found her, her head buried into the ground as the sobs shook her body.

"Princess! Princess, what happened—are you okay?" Hak asked frantically his hands brushed her shoulders, he hesitated and seemingly noticed his presence, and she sat up.

Yona took deep breaths, the inhales shaking her small frame, her eyes were red and her throat was sore, she felt so very tired, she replied weakly, "Hak."

Hak grabbed her, held her in his arms and started to walk away, "What happened?"

She swallowed thickly, she tilted her head to look into midnight-orbs, the fire in her burnt out, "I—I saw, I saw Soo-Won."

Hak's heart throbbed, his feet stopped moving and he turned his head to look at her. His eyes widening, he tightened his grip on her, and asked roughly, darkly, "What the _hell_ happened?"

Yona looked at the sky, "Nothing—nothing. He didn't do anything."

Hak was quiet and started to walk again. He turned his head to the empty path before him.

Her voice was a whisper, "I wanted to kill him."

Hak held her tighter—

"I wanted to destroy him."

—and tighter.

"Princess," Hak started off, his blue eyes were cobalt.

"I told him that I will take back my kingdom."

Hak's limbs were like lead, but he kept moving forward.

"I told him that I will remove him from the throne."

Her voice was getting stronger.

Yona grabbed him by the back of the neck; she wanted him to look at her, look at _only_ her. She was selfish. She knew it. But she wanted all of his attention, she was terrified, she was horrified, but she will move forward—because this is what she has to do. Hak's face was so close to her's, his hair brushed her forehead, and his eyes were electric.

Her voice was a breath, "And I told him that _we_ will do it together."

Hak's heart stopped.

Yona asked, her voice was shaky and clotted, but she held his eyes, "We will, right?"

She was asking—she was asking _him_.

The atmosphere was too tense, too close—too _dangerous._ Hak couldn't—he couldn't _breathe._ She was strong, so put-together, and it hasn't been long since she's lost her father.

He leaned his forehead against hers, a subtle tint of pinkness brushed his cheeks, and he sighed with feigned annoyance, "Do you even have to ask?"

Yona smiled.

So brightly, that the sun couldn't compare to her smile. Hak tucked her head into the crook of his neck and tried to control his breathing.

 _I'm an idiot._

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
